


The wrong guy

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - summer holidays, Arthur helps Merlin get Gwaine, Arthur is also a player, Arthur keeps telling himself it’s lust, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gwaine is a player, Humor, I dunno how this will turn out but I hope you guys like it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin is in love with Gwaine, Oblivious Merlin, Pining, Summer Jobs, This story is based off The Duff, Uh-oh, boy is he wrong, but Arthur falls for Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Arthur likes Merlin; Merlin likes Gwaine. Arthur helps Merlin try and get Gwaine; Arthur convinced himself it was lust he felt towards Merlin; boy, was he wrong.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I’ve had in my notes for a while and I thought I’d post it to see whether you guys like it and want more. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes not really beta’d XD

Summer time had arrived and Merlin couldn't be happier. He was free to do what he wants. Well, until his mother made him get a summer job. Luckily for him, his friend Gwen works in a ice cream shop near the beach; her father owns the place, so she got him a job there.

 

So far working there has been great; he gets free ice cream after his shift, then Gwen and him stop by the beach for an hour or two afterwards and usually it ends with a water fight in the ocean.

 

So far summer was pretty basic; sun, sand, job, money, friends and a bit of freedom. All he needed now was a love interest. He hadn't dated anyone since Will in high school and that was two years ago. College was different for dating. Many people focused on their A levels rather than their love life; which is what Merlin did.

 

He would date Gwen, in fact he tried to date her but they were better off as friends. So they were both single and definitely ready to mingle. He only had a summer to find someone before he was off to uni. Not that romance was necessary but he'd like to say he had a summer romance.

 

Merlin was lucky his town was small so they threw town parties, like this summer party at the beach on the last Saturday of August. It was only the just the beginning of June but Merlin already knew who he wanted to bring to that party.

 

"Look at him I mean he's beautiful." Merlin said wistfully.

 

"He's is." Gwen agreed. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

 

"Because I'm me and he's him."

 

"I know him. He's my brothers mate and he's single; his name is Gwaine."

 

"Gwaine? What a strange name." Merlin commented still staring at the brunette who was licking his ice cream, it was quite distracting.

 

"Says the wizard who is called Merlin?" Gwen reminded raising her brow.

 

"Touché." He grinned and she laughed.

 

"Just go over there."

 

"But-"

 

"Here is the drink he ordered. A nice cold ice tea, go take it to him." She handed him the glass.

 

"I can't possibly-" He started but she was already walking away.

 

He could do this. It was just one man. One very handsome main. Merlin moved his feet, one foot in front of the other, his eyes focussing on the man. He probably looked really creepy just staring as he slowly made his way over to this guy.

 

Suddenly there was some sort of skin covered wall in front of him making him fall to the ground. There was a loud smash and a thump as he hit the floor. A pain shot through his left hand but he ignored it. Shit, why did this have to happen to him?

 

"Look where you’re going, you clumsy oaf." A voice growled. God he sounded like a pretentious prat already. Merlin looked up and saw a blonde man, shirtless in shorts, drenched in ice tea, looking very pissed off. The blonde was quite handsome, but a prat none the less.

 

He looked around the room and saw that Gwaine had wasn't there. Where the hell did he go? He was just there a second a go? A cough broke his train of thought.

 

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure you're the one who should have looked where you were going after all I am on the one one the floor." Merlin defended narrowing his eyes at the man.

 

"Ah but the customer is always right." The man argued.

 

"Have you bought anything?"

 

"Not yet."

 

"Then you are not a customer and you are not right."

 

"Brave talk from a fool. I could complain and get you fired."

 

"Go ahead. Make my summer so much better." Merlin shrugged.

 

"Hmm, I like you." The man smiled and held out his hand to him.

 

"Err thanks?" Merlin said accepting the man's hand. He helped him up.

 

"It's a good thing I assure you, I don't like many people. But there's something about you Merlin, I like you." The man explained looking at him curiously with his deep blue eyes.

 

"How did you-"

 

"Name tag." The man shrugged and walked towards the doors.

 

"And what's yours?" Merlin asked.

 

"I'll tell you another day."

 

"Aren't you going to order anything?"

 

"I changed my mind. Bye Merlin." He smiled and left but not before winking at Merlin. Merlin just stared at the door where the man just was. What a strange fellow.

 

"Merlin are you-omg God you're bleeding." Gwen rushed out from behind the counter. Merlin looked down to his hand. He must have cut it on the glass when he fell. She took it in her own and examined it.

 

"What happened here?" She looked at what was left of the ice tea spillage. A puddle and a broken glass on the floor.

 

"I'll clean it." Merlin offered.

 

"No you go clean up your hand." She insisted. He nodded and walked into the bathroom trying to think about what just happened. He washed his hand, hissing when the water hit it.

 

"That's a pretty nasty cut." A hoarse voice said. Sounded Irish. Merlin turned and it was Gwaine.

 

"You didn't leave." Merlin said sounding relieved.

 

"No I went to the bathroom." He chuckled and he walked to the sinks and washed his hands.

 

"I have a bandage in my bag if you want it?"

 

"Accepting bandages from strange men in the toilets, that's new."

 

"It is and then after I'm going to have my wicked way with you in my van." Gwaine chucked. Merlin blushed at the thought.

 

"As fun as that would be-" He winked. "I'm actually practicing medicine. I'm at med school. So naturally I have a first aid kit with me." He explained.

 

"Oh right okay."

 

"I'll go get it then."

 

"Okay." Merlin said, wistfully watching him leave.

 

"Okay? Okay?! Couldn't you say something else. God you're so pathetic!" Merlin sighed. He really was.

 

Gwaine returned and bandaged his hand.

 

"Thanks." Merlin smiled.

 

"Don't mention it. How'd ya do it?"

 

"I cut it on the broken glass to your ice tea that I dropped because some guy ran into me, or I ran into him, either way I ended up on the floor. Surprisingly with no ice tea myself."

 

"Surprisingly." Gwaine laughed. "Sounds like a sight I shouldn't have missed, worth the dreadful end to my ice tea."

 

"Not as funny as it sounds, the guy was an ass about it and somehow managed to flirt with me."

 

"Well it's always funnier when it's somebody else." He walked towards the bathroom exit.

 

"True."

 

"And you seemed surprised that he was flirting with you." He stopped at the door.

 

"Well yeah. One, he was a prat; two, he had just knocked me to the floor so was it really a position to be flirting and three, it's me and I never get hit on."

 

"Well you should. You're very good looking." He grinned and winked at him before he walked out of the bathroom. Merlin's heart skipped a beat. This was process.

 

Merlin walked out the bathroom as to the counter with a grin on his face.

 

"I just saw Gwaine leave the bathroom with a grin on his face and now you have a grin on your face too. Hmm, what happened?"

 

"He bandaged my hand." He showed her his hand.

 

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?" Gwen eyed him suspiciously.

 

"That's all that happened I swear." Merlin put his hand in his chest, he still had a grin on his face though.

 

"See you Guinevere," Gwaine waved at her. "See you around Merlin." He looked to Merlin and left the parlour. Merlin sank the floor with a big grin.

 

"You look like a love stuck teenage girl."

 

"I feel like love struck teenage girl." He chuckled.

 

"Well stop slacking you big girl, we have an hour left of our shift and then you can tell me about what happened with the ice tea and more on what happened in the bathroom with Gwaine."

 

....

 

"Morgana how nice of you to call me," He rolled his eyes answering his phone.

 

"Called to brag?"

 

"If I was going to brag little brother I would have done it by now."

 

"Then what do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

 

"Have you seen the paper?" Morgana asked.

 

"No why?"

 

"Someone found out about your little incident with father and they've leaked it to the press." She explained.

 

"Great so the whole world knows I'm broke and disowned - almost." Arthur sighed. Of course someone would find out he is the son of Uther Pendragon, founder and CEO of Camelot Technologies, one of the most popular companies for new technologies.

 

"Is my face on there?"

 

"No."

 

"Thank god." He breathed out revealed. "At least father has some sense."

 

"You're lucky father even talks to you after what you did." Morgana

 

"It was the right thing to do Morgana!"

 

"I know it was Arthur, but you embarrassed our father."

 

"Why are you even defending the man? You don't even like him."

 

"But I like money and my job and if I have to be the favourite child to keep them, then I will."

 

"You're so full of it, you know that Morgana?"

 

"I know but you love me anyway."

 

"Sadly I do."

 

"So what's going on with you besides this mess? You don't normally pick up your phone to me until the last bell."

 

"Let's just say I met someone."

 

"Ooo tell me more,"

 

....

 

"Merlin your hand!" Hunith cried as he walked into his house.

 

"Oh yeah there was an accident at work with a nameless blonde prat."

 

"A coworker?"

 

"No a customer, I ran into him or he ran into me, either way I ended up on the floor with a cut and the guy insulted me and then and the decency to flirt with me afterwards."

 

"That's quite funny actually." Hunith grinned.

 

"Mum!" Merlin sighed and Hunith burst out laughing.

 

"I'm sorry Merlin but what's wrong with him flirting with you? You're a handsome lad."

 

"Because he's a prat and I got cut because of him."

 

"But when are you going to start dating again, I mean you're young and it's not really essential but since the thing with Freya you haven't really kept a long relationship there was Will and even Gwen but them two were better as your friends."

 

"I know, if it helps I like someone."

 

"Is it this blonde prat?" She teased.

 

"No, how could you think such a thing! He's a clotpole and a dollop head and how could you think I would even go out with that!?”

 

"Just saying he sure made an impression on you." Hunith chuckled walking into the kitchen.

 

"A bad one." Merlin mumbled following her.

 

....

 

After that day Gwaine came in and kept on smiling and winking at Merlin getting him all hot and flustered. On a brighter note he didn't see the prat for the rest of that week. He still didn't know his name. Not that he would want to know his name, it's just that Merlin likes to put names on pratty faces so he knows to avoid them.

  
After their shift on the Saturday, Gwen and Merlin walked down to the beach. They finished at two today, so they still could enjoy the sun.

 

They set up two towels where there was free space and lay down on them.

  
"I'll go get us some drinks." Merlin said about to stand up.

  
"Heads!" He heard a familiar voice call. He turned to see a ball flying straight for his head. Suddenly he was on the ground and his right eye and nose was very sore.

  
"Merlin!" Gwen shrieked. "Are you okay?" She hovered over him.

  
"Just grovelling in pain." He winced as he spoke.

  
"I'm so sorry-oh its you." The man from the other day said as he crouched over him. He was shirtless again and wet, but this time it wasn't ice tea, it was sweat. Now that Merlin saw him in the light properly he could see this man was young and looked about his age. Maybe just slightly older. The sun hit his head in the just the right spot making it look like a crown on his blonde head. He looked quite fit. Who was Merlin kidding though? He was super fit. However, he was still a dick though.

  
"Why you of all people?" Merlin groaned. A dark haired man appeared into vision too; he was very handsome too. Arthur offered his hand and Merlin reluctantly took it and sat up.

  
"Whoa." He blinked felling dizzy. He went to wipe his nose and it was wet; he was bleeding-again.

  
"Erm miss-"

  
"Gwen," She said.

  
"Can you go get some ice?" The blonde man said.

  
"Yes." She nodded.

  
"I'll go with you." The dark haired man said and Gwen blushed muttering a string of yes'.

  
"I'm sorry about that."

  
"Is this revenge for me getting ice tea all over you the other day?" Merlin joked.

  
"Maybe." He chuckled.

  
"Do you have any tissues?"

  
"Right tip your head back, I'll go get some from the bar over there." He informed and left. Merlin did what he was told and topped his head back to stop the blood.

  
"Looks like you could use a tissue." Gwaine grinned coming into his sight above him; tissue in hand.

  
"Thanks." Merlin took it. Gwaine sat down in the sand next to him. "It seems we keep meeting when I'm injured." Merlin wiped his nose.

  
"Maybe it's fate." Gwaine teased, nudging him.

  
"So what happened?"

  
"Prat from the other day, volley ball."

  
"Ah say no more." Gwaine nodded. "Let me have a look." He said and inspected Merlin's face. Merlin's breath hitched as Gwaine came so close to him. Merlin watched intensely as Gwaine examined his face; his hand to cup Merlin's cheek and his thumb grazing over the sore part of his face. Merlin shivered at his touch.

  
"Well there's no real damage. You just have a nose bleed which will go and your eye will most likely swell and then bruise." Gwaine explained pulling away, 

his hand still resting on Merlin's face.

  
"Great so I'll have a black eye for work for the next week." Merlin sighed.

  
"You still look good though." He offered rubbing Merlin's cheek gently with his thumb. Merlin flustered.

  
"See you around yeah?" Gwaine smiled standing up.

  
"Of course." Merlin smiled up at him. Gwaine then walked away.  
Merlin watched him go, smiling dreamily.

  
"Here you go," The blonde man sat in his right side. "Tissues." He said and deposited them on his lap.

  
"Thanks." Merlin said.

  
"So who was that?"

  
"Err j-just a friend." Merlin stuttered.

  
"Sure didn't look like 'just a friend' not by the way you were looking at him."

  
"Okay so he's this guy I-er-I like."

  
"Oh so you and Gwen aren't together then?" He asked sounding relived.

  
"No we tried that, we're better at being friends." Merlin explained. The guy nodded like he was thinking about something.

  
"So why don't you ask him out?" He finally said.

  
"Because I'm probably not his type."

  
"I'm pretty sure a guy like that doesn't have a type."

  
"Help me." Merlin blurted, surprised by what he said. Yeah maybe this guy could help him.

  
"What?"

  
"Help me get this guy and I'll ignore the fact you have hurt me twice with a space of a week."

  
"The first one was your fault."

  
"Ah but this cut on my hand says otherwise. I could sue you."

  
"Go ahead my father is a very respectable business man he could get my out of it."

  
"Very respectable business man?" They didn't have many of those around here unless it's-

  
"Wait your fathers not-?" No way his dad is-

  
"Uther Pendragon." He finished.

  
"Yeah which makes you-"

  
"Arthur Pendragon." He bowed his head a little.

  
"Exactly, so you see why you can't sue me?" Arthur said.

  
"Ah but daddy cut you off." Merlin retorted. He read about the Pendragon this morning, but he didn’t expect the blonde prat to be the rebellious son of the guy who runs Cam Tech

  
"How did you-"

  
"I read. You were being a spoiled brat so he cut you off and sent you out to get a job." Merlin said smugly.

 

"So in theory you are on your own for this because daddy won't help you. So I can sue your ass." Merlin challenged leaving Arthur speechless, with an O shaped mouth surprised face.

  
"So you will help me get him or I will sue you?” Merlin threatened.

  
"Fine." Arthur sighed. With the look behind Arthur’s eyes, Merlin could tell there was a different ending to the story that was in the paper. But Merlin was desperate.

 

"You know you can go off people sometimes." Arthur teased changing the tone.

  
"Meh you'll grow to love me; they all do." Merlin chuckled patting Arthur's shoulder.

  
"Great." Arthur breathed out. Fricking great.

 

....

 

Merlin got home that night and his mothers eyes widened at the state of him.

 

"Merlin! What happened?" She examined his bruised eye.

 

"Blonde prat hit me with a volley ball."

 

"Oh wow he must really like you." She teased.

 

"Mum!"

 

"Kidding! Do we need to report him this is twice in one week?"

 

"No no it was by accident and don't tell him but the first accident was my fault." He chuckled.

 

"As long as you're sure." Hunith smiled weakly. Merlin got a good look of her face her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying?

 

"Mum have you been crying? Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, yes." She assure but Merlin could tell she was lying. "Go get some rest and I'll tell you later." She said, so Merlin nodded and went up stairs.

 

....

  
Arthur walked along the beach, this is not what he expected to be doing. He didn't want to help Merlin get with some other guy; he wanted-well he wanted Merlin. But that's just not gonna happen.

 

It's fine though, Arthur supposed. He had a way with getting bored with people and dumping them within less than a month of their relationship. His sister called him hound dog like the elvis song because he hasn't caught a "rabbit" or "the one". Which is completely unfair because he hasn't even started uni yet so why does he need to find anybody. Just because most of friends have been in relationships since high school and looks like they're staying that way, doesn't mean he needs to find someone.

 

Merlin seems really nice but clumsy but in all fairness the second one, was his fault. At the moment from what Arthur has seen from this man is they seem to clash a lot, always butting heads or "banter" as people call it. It's exciting and great but Arthur could get bored of it. He's not the touchy feely kind of guy so he probably won't develop feelings for Merlin. It's all purely sexual.

  
He found Merlin on beach as he walked, they had spent the last week or so getting to know each other and by 'know each other' Arthur had meant that he stayed quiet and Merlin just chatted away about everyone else but himself. He felt like he has know Gwen for years. Arthur also mention Lance and talked about him since Merlin also saw the connection their two friends shared. They also talked about Gwaine and how Arthur was going to stalk him online.

 

It was getting late the sun was starting to set but Merlin didn't move. He was sat by the water, fully clothed, letting the water roll up and get him all wet. And he didn't even flinch just stared out into the open. Seems like he had been sat there a while. Arthur thought he'd go over and bother him since his friend Gwen was no where in sight.

  
"Merlin I did some light stalking," He began and ignored the concerned faces passing him.

  
"I found out he-" He paused once he reached Merlin. His eyes were red and puffy, tears rolling down his face.

  
"Merlin everything okay?" He asked sitting next to him. Merlin didn't even look his way. "Merlin you can tell me." He offered. Arthur could never comfort people when they were sad, mainly because he didn't really care what they were sad about, but with Merlin, seeing him all sad and pathetic, it made Arthur's heart hurt. Merlin is usually seen smiling that contagious grin and now he was not so smiley.

 

"Whatever it is I'm sure it will get better." Arthur offered and Merlin nodded. That's something. Merlin rested his head on Arthur shoulder and silently wept. Arthur instinctively put his arm around Merlin, drawing him in close. As soon as he did, that's when Merlin completely broke down and outwardly wept. Arthur rubbed his arm, in a sort of comforting way.

 

"'No man is worth you tears,' my father used to say, must be a masculine thing." Arthur shrugged earning a little scoff from Merlin - progress.

 

"Erm my father also used to tell me that if I ate my broccoli I would become big and strong, I did of course but from football and the gym, not broccoli." Arthur continued and managed to get Merlin to chuckle. Merlin pulled back just enough to face him, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, a small smile appeared on his face, it was weak and watery but still a smile. Arthur's arm was still around him.

 

"Is that how you comfort someone?" He sniffed.

 

"Yes I have excellent comforting skills."

 

"That was terrible comforting, you were trying to make me laugh."

 

"Well laughter is the best medicine. Did it work?"

 

"I guess." Merlin shrugged.

 

"So what's bothering you?" Arthur asked surprised at the concern in his own voice.

 

"My father, he left when I was five." Merlin looked down to the sand.

 

"He came back a year ago and I spent literally less than two days with the man before he had to leave again," He pulled his knees up to his chin. "He told me he would come back but I found out that he died last week on his way up here." A tear slipped from his eye.

 

"From those two days I knew he was a good man and he was taken from me, and my mother only just old me today. She knew for an entire week!" Merlin began to cry again; so Arthur pulled him in.

 

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said. "I can't say it will get better because that's up to you."

 

“Don’t be upset with your mum though, you were probably busy and she didn’t know when to tell you, she also probably needed the time to process it all and figure out a way to tell you. Plus She might have been cautious about how you were going to react.”

 

“It’s not like I was going to collapse.”

 

“Yes but I’m assuming you’re on the beach now because you ran away, correct?” Arthur asked. He took his silence as a yes.

 

“Just try to see her side of things, you don’t want to fight with your only parent. Not like me.” Arthur told him sending them into silence. He only had his dad left and even he didn’t feel like a parent to him. He was so distant and cold, he and Arthur never saw eye to eye.

 

"I know how it feels to lose a parent. My mother died giving birth to me." Arthur spoke up.

 

"I'm so sorry." Merlin sympathised.

 

"It's fine, for a while I blamed myself but I got over that once I knew I couldn't have done anything, I was just a baby. It was never my fault. The point is Merlin I know the feeling, like you're missing something but it's up to you whether you want to fill that void or keep it empty." Arthur finished and the sat in silence while he assumed Merlin thought about what he just said. Merlin nodded and rested his head on his shoulder again.

 

Arthur never really tell anyone about how his mother died, let alone that he used to blame himself. But with Merlin, Merlin has a way of making you feel in like you can tell him anything. Arthur can’t lie to Merlin, he’s only known him for a few weeks or so but Merlin’s impacted Arthurs life so much. God he was such a girl. This is lust Only!

 

After the sun had set and it got dark the two finally got up.

 

"Thank you." Merlin said.

 

"For?"

 

"For staying with me. I thought I wanted to be alone but surprisingly you were great company."

 

"I suppose it was worth getting my pants wet just to make you happy." Arthur chuckled. "And I'm always great company."

 

"Not for our first two meetings." Merlin laughed.

 

"Those were accidents and you know it. The first one was your fault anyway."

 

"Right okay. Good night Arthur." Merlin leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

"See you tomorrow yeah?" Merlin smiled.

 

"Yeah of course." Arthur said and touched his cheek where Merlin had kissed it. That spot tingled from the contact with Merlin's lips.

 

"Will you get home safe on your own?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How will I know?"

 

"What's you're number?" Merlin gave Arthur his phone and Arthur typed it in. He saw Merlin name his contact name prat.

 

"Oi!"

 

"Well you are."

 

"Just text me when you get home, idiot."

 

"I will, clotpole." Merlin laughed and walked away.

 

Purely physical, Arthur reminded himself. Not emotional. Even if the two never become romantic he could see them becoming very good friends.

 

.....

 

Merlin couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Arthur. It was nice of Arthur to comfort him. He fit so well into Arthur's body it made his stomach feel weird. He could see Arthur becoming a really good friend.

 

Merlin got home to his mother asleep on the couch. Her face was stained with dry tears, she's been crying. Merlin felt bad for worrying her. He’ll apologise to her in the morning. He grabbed a blanket and planed it over her.

 

“I’m sorry mum, I love you.” He whispered.

 

He walked up stairs and sent a text to Arthur to say he was home. He had already had a shower and got into his pjamas by the time he got a reply.

 

‘Good me too. x’ He put a kiss, what? Must be automatic thing.

 

‘Night Arthur. x’ He sent back. Might as well send one too, can't be rude Merlin told himself.

 

‘Night Merlin. x’


	2. Flirting 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry its been a while! Been going through some things! Updating my stories today! Hope you guys enjoy them!

Monday came easier and felt lighter after Arthur's comforting last night. His mother had informed him the funeral was next Thursdayand that he didn't have to go if he didn't want too. But Merlin wanted to go, it will bring him closure.

 

It was lunch time and Merlin was on his break. He sat at table with Arthur and they talked about how they were going to get Merlin with Gwaine.

 

"Okay so I did some stalking on Facebook and twitter and it turns out he's a party kind of guy. He loves parties and alcohol and pretty much picks up anything that moves.

 

"Meaning?"

 

"He's a player."

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah. But luckily for you I'm a player myself and I can teach you how to bag one."

 

"So I basically have to date you?"

 

"Well not date - _hang out_. See what makes us players tick."

 

"Okay where do we start?"

 

"The clubbing/pubbing scene. I found a few clubs/pubs he hangs out in. Turns out he's friends with Gwen's brother who is friends with another mate of mine Percival who's friends with me obviously, Lance and my mate Leon, so we could all hang out."

 

"Wow you really did internet stalk him didn't you."

 

"Well he was tagged in a few pictures at a club called _Casa de Camelot_ and pub named _The rising sun_ with Elyan and Percival."

 

"Oh right so we can basically hang out locally in one group."

 

"Yes exactly. What time do you get off work?"

 

"Five."

 

"Great we'll go shopping afterwards."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because if you show up in your usual attire you won't attract anyone."

 

"That's reassuring."

 

"Okay I mean you need clothes that fit you in the right places to get a man."

 

"But didn't you just say Gwaine does anything that moves."

 

"Yeah well you still have to look good."

 

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Alright. But you’re paying for me rich boy."

 

"Daddy cut me off remember."

 

"And I bet you still have more money than me."

 

"Probably, I have a savings account." Arthur shrugged and Merlin rolled his eyes. _Rich prat_.

 

Merlin's phone buzzed. It was text from his mother.

 

_'Got these for the funeral._ ' She said with a picture of some blue orchids.

 

Oh yeah the funeral. He frowned.

 

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked.

 

"Erm my fathers funeral is next Thursday."

 

"Oh I'm sorry."

 

"Er I know we barely know each other but you calmed me down so much the other day and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me?" Merlin asked sheepishly.

 

"No not at all. I'd love to go." Arthur accepted. Merlin felt his heart jump, he was so relieved he didn't have to go through this alone, he needed someone else there to be strong in case both he and his mother broke down. He would have asked Gwen but she has enough to deal with her own father and brother.

 

"Well not love too because it's a sad time but you know what I mean." Arthur rambled.

 

"I get you." He laughed. "Thanks." Merlin smiled.

 

"No problem." Arthur smiled back. They stared at each other in silence before Merlin breathed in.

 

"Well I better get back to work."

 

"Yeah."

 

"See you afterwards?"

 

"Definitely." Arthur smiled. Arthur got up and left while Merlin trudged back to the counter.

 

"Was that blonde prat I saw you talking too?" Gwen asked.

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Why?"

 

"He's helping me get Gwaine."

 

"Oh really?" Gwen raised her brow suspiciously.

 

"Yeah well it turns out they both have mutual friends so we all gonna hang out together."

 

"Are you sure it's not a rouse to get into your pants Merlin?"

 

"No I have the upper hand besides you can benefit from this too."

 

"How?"

 

"His handsome mate will be there."

 

"The one I went to get ice with the other day with?" She asked causally but Merlin could see the desperation in her eyes. Merlin nodded.

 

"Oh my god I've been wanting to see him again let me know the date please!" She squealed

 

"I will don't worry!" Merlin laughed. "Now let's get back to work."

 

....

 

"Morgana to what do I owe the pleasure of you phoning me twice in two weeks."

 

" _I thought I'd check in on you see how you're coping without fathers money."_

 

"Why do you care? Aren't you too busy somewhere else in the world using your gap year to do fathers dirty work." Arthur snapped. Uther wanted Arthur to do Morgana’s job but he refused after he found out his company did. So Morgana, instead of going to uni last year, decided to work with their father and gain whatever work experience. God knows how she can live with herself and do the work but it is Morgana, she doesn't care for much.

 

" _Because father told me he threw you out."_ Oh great now she knew.

 

"Did he now?"

 

" _Yes_ ,"

 

"Bastard." Arthur spat.

 

" _Arthur where have you been staying?_ "

 

"Doesn't matter."

 

" _Arthur I worry about you know._ " Arthur sighed.

 

"I spent the first night in a motel. The second night, I did an all nighter because I refused to sleep on the street just because I ran out of cash. And now Leon is letting me crash on his couch."

 

" _That's nice of him I'll have to thank him."_

 

"I'm sure he'd love that he's had a crush on you for years."

 

" _I know, I guess I'll have to thank him in person."_ Her tone was very suggestive. Arthur cringed. Wait in person?

 

"Wait wha-" Arthur paused turning when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Arthur gasped. And here she was the devil herself in person.

 

"Surprise." Morgana smirked.

 

"Great." Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up and hug me." Morgana demanded. Arthur let out a chuckled and hugged his sister. Been a long time since he's seen her.

 

"As much as I hate to say it, it's nice to see you." Arthur smiled.

 

"Ditto little brother."

 

"How come you're here?"

 

"To look after my baby brother of course." She attempted to ruffle his hair but Arthur blocked her.

 

"You're only a year older than me. And I don't need looking after." Arthur declared. He was a grown ass man. Okay well he was 18, he was a young adult, he was independent and was leaving to go uni soon. He was fine. _Sorta._

 

"Arthur you’re a delinquent who has no where to live, no money, a father who disowned you and no love life, I say you're _not_ doing well." Morgana listed. Okay he wasn't fine but he was still eating and was on his own two feet so Arthur counts that as a win.

 

"That's nothing, it's nice to be able to do things on my own without-"

 

"Without what Arthur?" She interrupted. "You mean without _everything_."

 

"I have my savings account. Plus, my new card has come so I can actually spend it and I'll have my student loan soon."

 

"Not till September that's two months away."

 

"Still."

 

"Anyway enough arguing. Your big sister is going to take you out for lunch and then she will go thank Leon." She smirked and linked arms with him and started to pull him as she walked.

 

"Oh god, please don't sleep with him." Arthur sighed. She always did this ever since he was 15.

 

"I never said that."

 

"But your tone suggested that." Arthur shivered just what he needed another mate for his sister to drive away from him because she messed them over. It's why two lads on his old football team won't speak to him. He actually liked Pelinor and Galahad as well.

 

"We'll see what happens." She cackled. Foul woman.

 

"So where do you want to eat?" She asked changing the subject. "And tell me more about this Merlin."

 

“How did you know his name?"

 

"Recent friends on Facebook." She grinned. "I did some light stalking."

 

Great just what he needs.

 

"Nothing but sexual attraction." He supplied.

 

"Because you've been a man whore for two years you think you won't fall for someone. You're only 18, you have time."

 

"I swear you purposely make it sound like you're older than 19." Morgana rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. She linked his arm and dragged him to a cafe.

 

" _So come on tell me about him!”_

 

....

 

Arthur stood outside the closed ice cream parlour waiting for Merlin. It was gone five o'clock, where was he? His phone buzzed; he expected it to be Merlin but it was a text from Morgana.

 

_‘Leon thanked in person ;) x.’_

Arthur cringed. That means she slept with him. Oh god she better not break his heart Arthur really needs a place to stay.

 

_‘Gross :s x.’_ He replied.

 

“You look like you've just seen a stray pube in your food.” A familiar voice joked lightheartedly.

 

" _A stray pube?_ How often do you get them in your food?" Arthur laughed.

 

"I dunno, you just had that face tm, besides you never know it is Camelot after all."

 

"True but I have bigger problems than a _pube_. My sister is sleeping with my mates." Arthur said glumly.

 

"Ooo that is bad. Best friend as in-laws ey."

 

"Noooo Morgana better not be getting married anytime soon; she's only 19."

 

"She can't be married if she wants to she's an adult."

 

"So are we."

 

"But she's older than us."

 

"But she will not, they will have to go through me first." Arthur vowed and Merlin snorted.

 

"I could hurt someone if I wanted."

 

"Yeah only if you have a volley ball." Merlin laughed.

 

"Oi I'll get another one on ya." Arthur tried to stifle his laugh but ended up snorting.

 

"Anyway idiot, lets get you to the shop." Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street.

 

*

 

"I feel ridiculous." Merlin grumbled from inside the dressing room.

 

"You'll be fine." Arthur assured, looking around boredly as he waited for Merlin to come out.

 

They had been in here an hour making Merlin try on different clothes. They tried a suit but that was too formal and made Merlin look too skinny for his own good. They agreed on some jeans and check shirts but Arthur needed Merlin to wear something that says fuck me or I would fuck you.

 

"But its boiling and you're making me wear this." He complained as he opened the door. Arthur had to do a double take when he stepped out. His breath hitched and his palm began to sweat. Merlin looked breathtaking.

 

Merlin was wearing black skinny jeans that complemented his arse very well. He wore a white shirt which showed his slender frame but also was tight enough to reveal what looked like the start of some abs. Arthur was impressed. And to top it off he had a leather jacket and boots with well too many buckles on them, but they really suited Merlin.

 

"Wow," Arthur gasped out. _Wow? Really? Wow..._

 

"What?" Merlin questioned looking at the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with it.

 

"Merlin you look-" Definitely sexual attraction, Arthur knew by the twitch he had in his pants. Morgana was wrong about what she said at lunch about feelings and shit. He just wanted to fuck Merlin. Merlin caught in ti his look and smirked.

 

"I look what Arthur?" He asked smugly, a twinkle in his eye.

 

"You look _hot_ ," Arthur finally said. "For _you_ anyway." He added to take away his smugness.

 

"Prat." Merlin rolled his eyes fondly.

 

 

"We're getting this whole look."

 

"And I appreciate you buying." Merlin grinned.

 

"Of course." Arthur forced a smile. He could budget everything else. I mean Merlin was worth the hassle. Merlin was his friend he has two months to get Gwaine to like him. Wait what was Arthur getting out of this? Oh yeah no suing, he didn't need his father on his ass again not that he would help, Arthur did kinda destroy his company.

 

_"You need to tell him." Morgana said to him earlier at dinner._

_"Not yet."_

_"You like him." She smirked._

_"We're business partners."_

_"You're not getting sex out of it why else would you doing this?"_

_"Um we're friends and he also threatened to sue."_

_"If Merlin is anything like you tell me he wouldn't do that."_

_"Yeah well it doesn't matter I'm doing it." Arthur ignored her, he was a grown man he made his own stupid decisions._

_"People will get hurt." She added._

_"Yeah you if you don't shut your mouth." Arthur had enough of her shit._

_"Threatening me is not a good idea little brother." Morgana said sternly. Arthur shut his mouth because he was right Morgana was wicked when she wanted to be. He remembered when he just started high school and-_

 

"Uh Arthur?" Merlin's snapped his fingers in front of Arthur eyes.

 

"Um yes sorry."

 

"I've been rambling to myself haven't I?" Merlin asked frustratedly.

 

"Yeah sorry what did you-hey when did we leave the shop?" Arthur looked around the canteen where they had stopped. Had he been in his own world that long?

 

 

"We left the shop five minutes ago where you paid and you walked away and I was following you asking what we're doing now but you just kept walking like you were in some sort of trance."

 

"Yeah um daydreaming, anyway um next is err flirting." He coughed.

 

"Flirting?" Merlin pulled a face.

 

"Yeah I want you to go flirt with people using cheesy pick up lines to one get your confidence up."

 

"I already have confidence."

 

"Your flirty confidence I mean. Pick up lines work if you're really confidence because the other person knows you have plan."

 

"Okay..." Merlin trailed off looking at him sceptically. "What lines then?"

 

"Can I have directions?" Arthur asked seriously to him.

 

"What to where?" Merlin asked confused.

 

_"To your heart_." Arthur answered. Merlin snorted.

 

"Oh god that was very cheesy, that could not possibly work."

 

"Allow me to demonstrate."

 

"Excuse me miss," Arthur stopped a pretty brunette girl.

 

"Can you give me some directions?"

 

"To where?" She replied.

 

"To your heart," Arthur put on his charming smile. "I seem to have lost my phone number so can I have yours?" Arthur added for extra cheese. The girl smiled and took out a pen form her bag. She began to write her number down on Arthur's hand.

 

"You're cute," She smiled. "You need to call me so I can hear more of these pick up line." She winked and left. Arthur grinned triumphantly.

 

"Told you it would work." Arthur nudged Merlin.

 

"Well of course it would work on a girl! Not that all girls are that dumb enough to fall for it. Try it on a guy tho!" Arthur knew Merlin was just buying time and he didn't want to to do it.

 

"Okay okay, no please in some people." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin nudged him making him laughed. Arthur spotted his prey. Tall, dark haired man, he was quite handsome; he needed a haircut though. Arthur was pretty sure this guy was gay, well he hoped he was at least bi or interested in men just to prove to Merlin. 

 

"Excuse me!" Arthur called to the guy and walked over stopping him by tugging on his elbow.

 

"Hello do I know you?" The guy raised his brow at him.

 

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else, although if I did know you I wouldn't have forgotten such a handsome face." Arthur charmed.

 

"Very cheesy." The guy laughed.

 

"Yes but you haven't walked away so it must have worked." Arthur winked.

 

"I'm Cenred and you are?"

 

" _Prince Charming_ but most people call me Arthur." Arthur stuck out his hand. Cenred smiled and shook Arthur's hand. Arthur took out his mobile and handed it to Cenred.

 

"Think you can put your number in there so I can take this pretty thing on a date?"

 

"I think I can." Cenred chuckled taking the phone and putting his number in it.

 

" _Call me."_ Cenred grinned and walked away.

 

Arthur laughed to himself and walked back to Merlin.

 

“Okay everyone is stupid.” Merlin said.

 

"Piece of piss." Arthur smirked at him.

 

"Okay _fine_." Merlin sighed. "Give me a line."

 

"Okay." Arthur smirked. He leaned forward to Merlin's ear. That was very quick Merlin thought. He didn't even have to think, something's not right. Arthur began to whisper something in his ear. Merlin's eyes widened.

 

"No no no!" He pushed away from Arthur with frown.

 

"Come on Merls."

 

 

"Hell no!"

 

"Aww why not!"

 

"I am not going up to someone asking if they just farted because they blew me away."

 

"Don't be a wimp Merlin." Arthur made no attempt to hide his laughter. This was fucking hilarious.

 

“Fuck off I’m not doing it.” Merlin huffed and walked away.

 

“Merlin the whole point of this is so you can learn to embarrass yourself and laugh about it. That’s basically what asking someone out is. If they say no, make it funny. If they say yes then well done.”

 

“Arthur I’m not doing it. I’ll flirt on my own way thank you very much.”

 

“Oh and how will you do that? Hi I’m Merlin a nerd who likes video games and I work in an ice cream shop and cause accidents to customers.”

 

“You think you’re so funny huh?” Merlin tried to sound man but he ended up smiling.

 

“Of course.”

 

Merlin stepped forward, so close to Arthur, he wasn’t sure if he could handle Merlin this close.

 

“You know what Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said with a slight smirk. He started to run his index finger up and down Arthur’s chest. Was Arthur a little turned on?

 

“I think you put on this act to hide who you truly are.” Merlin then rested his arm on Arthur’s shoulder, his fingers entwining in his hair.

 

The answer is yes, Arthur was getting turned on.

 

“What act?” Arthur gulped out. He could feel his arousal.

 

“The bad boy act.” Merlin smirked.

 

“It’s not an act.” Arthur denied. He did not have a bad boy act did he? Wait was Merlin finding it attractive? If he did Arthur could work with that.

 

“Is it not? Not even to win over me?” Merlin pouted. Merlin leaned closer into Arthur, he couldn’t not handle Merlin this close, god he was going to explode. He could feel Merlin’s hot breath on his neck, and his body pressed against his.

 

“I know you want me.” Merlin whispered into his ear.

 

“And I want you too.”

 

“Really?” Arthur whimpered.

 

Merlin pulled back looking smug.

 

“Sucker.”

 

Arthur gasped. He couldn’t do that to him. Couldn’t just blue balls him! How was that fair!

 

“Oh my god, that was an act?”

 

“That’s what I call flirting.” Merlin grinned. “Why did I turn you on?”

 

“Maybe.” Arthur grumbled. Yes, he totally turned him on and now Arthur has a really _really_ awkward boner and he really needs to relive himself.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Arthur told him. There was a bathroom here he could get rid of it in.

 

“Have fun.” Merlin teased, giving him a wink. Smug bastard, Arthur thought. He was going to have to get revenge, he was the teacher not the student; although Merlin did Just school him.

 

*

 

“I’d say you’re ready to go out Friday night.” Arthur said to him.

 

Merlin beamed. He was going to get his man.

 

“Come on I’ll take you for a drink.” Arthur grinned, grabbing his hands. Merlin ignored the slight tingle in his fingers, it meant nothing.

 

Arthur didn’t let go of his hand until they reached the pub. They had walked in and Merlin and saw a group of people sat in a table he recognised. He then saw Gwaine and his heart begun to beat fast. He also saw Gwen with her brother too. What was she doing here? By the looks of it she was trying to flirt with Lancelot.

 

As soon as they saw the table Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand. Merlin felt a little sad, his hand already missing the intimacy. Did Arthur not want to be seen with him? Wait why did he care? Arthur was Arthur, he was only helping him get Gwaine. They’re just friends.

 

“Okay so my sister is over there and anything she tells you is a lie.”

 

“She’s not that bad is she?” She can’t be awful? I know Arthur has told him about his sister but-

 

“Well to you, she’ll be a dear, but to me? It’s a different story.”

 

“Well looks like I’m okay then.” Merlin chuckled. Arthur rolled his eyes. Despite his confidence on the outside Merlin could see Arthur was a little tense.

 

“Come on, let’s go to the bar, I’ll let you buy me that drink.” Merlin said lightheartedly, trying to distract him.

 

“Oh you’ll _let_ me, will you.” Arthur let out a laugh. Merlin smiled there’s the cocky little shit he knew.

 

“Yes I will.” Merlin grinned. The two walked to the bar.

 

“What do you want?” Arthur asked.

 

“Erm What are you having?”

 

“I think I’ll have a cider.”

 

“Go On then I’ll have one too.”

 

“Flavour?”

 

“Whatever your having.”

 

“You’re an easy man to please.” Arthur laughed.

 

“Of course.” Merlin smiled.

 

_“Arthur_!” The raven haired woman approached them, giving Arthur a brief hug. That must be Morgana judging by Arthur’s unimpressed face.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him but was looking at Merlin with sly smirk.

 

“We-” Arthur started but she she interrupted him.

 

“You must be Merlin.” She beamed at him.

 

 

“Yeah I am. And you’re Morgana right?”

 

“Yes I am. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Merlin felt himself blush. Arthur’s been talking about him? Probably just about the Deal they have. Or maybe- _no Merlin,_ don’t go down that route.

 

“All good I hope, but likewise.”

 

“All bad I suppose.” She glared at Arthur, who shrugged with a grin.

 

“Morgana What you drinking?” A voice asked. It was Gwaine. Merlin was definitely blushing now.

 

“I’ll have a sex on the beach.”

 

“Any time love.” Gwaine winked at her.

 

“You know what I mean.” She smacked his arm. Gwaine laughed, music to Merlin’s ears.

 

“Arthur nice to finally meet you in person.” He held his hand out to him. Arthur took it.

 

“Likewise.” Arthur said formally, before shooting a smirk Merlin’s way. Little bastard.

 

“Merlin, nice to see you again.” Gwaine smiled at him. Merlin stuck out his hand but Gwaine ignored it and hugged him. Merlin was startled at first, hearing his heart in his ears but he soon melted into the hug. He fit like a glove, not as cosy as Arthur’s hugs but it was nice. Merlin felt relaxed. The hug when on a little longer than intendedly which had Merlin getting all flustered when the broke a part, especially with Arthur and Morgana smirking at him.

 

“What you having Merls?” Gwaine asked. Merlin could tell he’s had a few by the smell of alcohol of his breath.

 

“Arthur just bought me a drink but you can buy my next one.”

 

“Down that one and I’ll buy you one right now.”

 

“Down it really?” Merlin frowned. And turned to Arthur, who shrugged.

 

“Is Merlin gonna down his pint?” Gwen shouted form the table.

 

“Go On Lad.” Arthur’s mate, Lancelot shouted.

 

“ _We like to drink with Merlin_ ,” The strawberry blonde Curley haired man shouted.

 

_“Because Merlin is out mate,_ ” Everyone joined in.

 

“ _And when we drink with Merlin, he can down it all in 8, 7, 6...”_

 

Oh god he better get get downing it. God he was going to die. He was kind of a light weight.

 

*

 

Meanwhile behind Merlin, at the bar...

 

“Sorry mate your cards been declined.”

 

“What?” Arthur gasped. His father couldn’t have taken his savings away. He’d just used his remainder of his money on his debit card, on Merlin today. And now he was gonna pay with his savings account but now it’s declined?

 

“That’s impossible there should be at least-fuck what has he done.”

 

“What’s up?” Morgana asked, turning to Arthur once Merlin and Gwaine were engrossed in conversation at the other side of the bar.

 

“My cards been declined. I don’t understand there was thousands in that savings account, I could access it at 18. What has father done?”

 

“I heard him on the phone with the bank the other day, I think he’s changed the age on it, so you can’t access it till your 21. I think he’s Trying to punish you.”

 

“Fuck does he not know that money is going to help me through uni?”

 

“Maybe he’s trying to get you to work for him?

 

“Why? I exposed his company for what it is! I wouldn’t work there unless they changed their ways.”

 

“I know but they pay well.”

 

“Yes you’ve told me.” Arthur sighed.

 

“Look Morgs can you pay for my drinks for the night and I’ll pay you back.”

 

“How will you pay me one with no money?”

 

 

“I’ll get a job.”

 

“And someone will hire the disowned son of a major company?”

 

“I’m very persuasive.” Arthur defended.

 

“Sure you are baby brother.” She handed the money to the bar man.

 

“Is everything alright here?” Merlin asked, coming back over with Gwaine who was carrying a tray of drinks.

 

“Arthur’s ca-”

 

“Yes everything is fine, just paying and talking. Go join the others we’ll be over soon.” Arthur interrupted her. Merlin didn’t need to know he was broke. He promised Merlin he would help and-

 

“Okay if you’re sure.” Merlin said but Arthur could tell he wasn’t totally convinced.

 

Once the two were gone Morgana turned to him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell Merlin?”

 

“He doesn’t need to know. I promised him things an if he find out I can’t do it-“

 

“Merlin seems like the type of person to not care about money.”

 

“I know, I just don’t wanna go back on my word.” Arthur stared at Merlin as he flirted with Gwaine. He learns fast.

 

_That’s should be you though_ , a part of him thought.

 

_No only lust, remember that_. Merlin caught his gaze and held it, flashing a small smile. Arthur smiled back, his heart doing a little jump.

 

“You like him don’t you?” She said softly, but her brief sympathy turned into a taunt when she smirked at him.

 

“I knew you’d fall for him!”

 

“I do not like him! I’ve known him like two weeks.”

 

“Well when you know you know.”

 

“Morgana I _don’t_ like him!

 

“Sure keep telling yourself that.” She said and cackled as she walked away. Vile woman.

 

*

 

Merlin was actually talking to Gwaine, proper conversation. He wasn’t stuttering or blushing (much), it was probably the alcohol giving him the confidence he needed. Even Gwen looked impressed with his flirting. Merlin was also impressed with her talking to Lancelot, looks like a date might be on the cards for them. Hopefully the same for him and Gwaine.

 

However even though he was with Gwaine, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about Arthur.

 

Something, was up with him at the bar, Morgana was going to say something but Arthur shut her down. He hoped Arthur was Okay, they seemed to be in a heated argument over something.

 

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and Morgana, Arthur was already looking at him fondly, looking slightly calmer. They must have resolved it. He still wished Arthur would have told him. He knows he’s only known the guy two weeks but he feels like he’s known him for years, there’s something about him that makes him easy to talk to.

 

Merlin held Arthur’s gaze, a part of him happy that Arthur was looking at him first. Merlin smiled at him and he returned it. Merlin felt his face heat up, he didn’t know why. Arthur looked back at Morgana before looking shocked. _Is everything_ -

 

“Hey Merlin?” A voice broke his thought. Merlin turned his attention to Gwaine.

 

“Is everything alright?” Gwaine asked.

 

“Yes Fine Sorry, you were saying.”

 

“You seem a little distracted.”

 

“I’m sorry it’s just Arthur, something was bothering him and he didn’t tell me.”

 

“Oh right before? Yeah something seemed off. Give him time he’ll tell you.”

 

“I didn’t even know you two were that close.”

 

“Well, only known each other two weeks or so but it’s one of those friendships where you feel like you’ve known them for years.”

 

“I get you.” Gwaine smiled.

 

“Hey guys what did you miss?” Morgana asked sitting back at the table, Arthur trailing behind. Arthur sat between him and Morgana, just as everyone was catching them up on conversations.

 

Merlin caught Arthurs eyes but Arthur looked away. He was definitely hiding something.

 

*

 

Somehow throughout the night, Arthur had managed to arrange a pool party at his house, which wasn’t his house anymore, since his father kicked him out. Morgana glared holes into his head. She knew they couldn’t pull this off unless it was during the day when their father was out.

 

It’s a good thing Morgana is still welcome there so she can’t tell him when their father is out.

 

Either way Arthur was looking forward to it. To spite his father, he’s going to get the good alcohol out.

 

Merlin got more than slightly drunk so Gwaine offered to walk Merlin home, despite being less than sober himself.

 

Arthur was pretty much sober so he should be the one to do it. Not that he cared. His purpose was to help Merlin get Gwaine and _not_ be jealous. Not that he was or anything.

 

In fact, he was so not jealous that after thy left the pub he phoned up the guy he flirted with today. They were going for drinks in town, but let’s be honest it’s Arthur, they were never going to make it to drinks.

 

*

 

Merlin smiled at Gwaine, as they stopped outside his door. He couldn’t believe this was happening! He was so excited!

 

“Thanks for walking me home.”

 

“No problem.” Gwaine smiled.

 

“Good night.” Merlin said and leaned forward to kiss Gwaine’s cheek. Merlin’s heart pounded at his rib cage. Maybe if he slowly pulled back Gwaine would kiss him?

 

So Merlin tried it, he slowly pulled back and looked into Gwaine’s eyes, they looked fondly at him. Merlin returned the look. It looked like Gwaine was leaning in. Merlins heart was definitely pounding now, especially in ears. His palms started to sweat, his head feeling dizzy, is this what it was supposed to feel like kissing your crush? His stomach churned, oh no, that was not a feeling of romance that was a feeling of-

 

Before their lips could touch Merlin diverted his head and threw up all over the grass.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed spitting the last bit of sick out.

 

“Merlin are you Okay?” Gwaine asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine just need to go to bed.”

 

“Make sure you do.”

 

“I will.” Merlin moved and unlocked the door.

 

“Thanks again Gwaine.”

 

“No worries,” He smiled. “See you soon.” He added and left. Merlin grinned. _‘See you soon’_.

 

Merlin was on cloud nine. He was gonna get kissed if he didn’t fucking throw up! Why did he have to drink so much?

 

Merlin stepped into his house and locked the door. He needed some water.

 

As soon as he entered the kitchen he saw his mother leaning against the counter, arms crossed, looking mad.

 

“Where the hell have you been? No text no call no nothing!” She yelled.

 

“I was out with Arthur.” Merlin shrugged as he stumbled to the fridge.

 

“Are you drunk?” His mother asked him.

 

_“Nooooo_.” He lied, really badly. Not that she would believe him if he was a good liar either. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen table.

 

“God Merlin!” She sighed, sitting next to him.

 

“Who took you home?”

 

“Gwaine.” Merlin smiled wistfully.

 

“Who’s Gwaine? And who is Arthur?”

 

“Arthur is the blonde prat. He’s actually pretty decent. Oh can he come to the funeral on Thursday?”

 

“Merlin it’s not a social event.” She hissed.

 

“I know, it’s just the other week when you told me dad died, you know when I left the house for alone time?” He paused taking a sip of the water.

 

“Yes.” Hunith nodded.

 

“Well I went to the beach and I sat in the sand letting the waves crash on me and to be honest I wanted to sit there till the sea come in closer and drowned me.” Merlin told her.

 

“Merlin,” She grabbed his hand.

 

“No it’s okay. Arthur found me after knowing me like two days or so and he comforted me and he helped me a lot. I’ve never been able to connect that way with someone before and I asked him to come to the funeral to help me then and maybe he could help you too. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Oh Merlin of course its okay, I didn’t know you felt like that! Why didn’t you tell me?” Hunith said softly, concern in her tone.

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“Merlin you not telling me things like that will make me worry more. I love you and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“If you feel like that again please speak to me, or see Arthur to calm down first and then tell me, whatever will help you, as long as I know.” Hunith told him, her hand coming up to cup his face. Merlin leaned into her touch.

 

“Thanks mum and I will, I love you too.” Merlin smiled at her.

 

“This Arthur sounds like a decent boy. Do you like him?”

 

“Not in that way! He more of a friend.”

 

“He sounds like _more_ than a friend.”

 

“He’s special, I’ll give you that. There just something about him, that’s easy to talk too, although it bothers me that he won’t share what’s wrong with him, he’s repressing so much stuff and he says he’s fine but I can see he’s not.” Merlin knitted his eyebrows together in thought. Arthur was very special to Merlin, he was a good friend, and he thought Arthur would think the same of him, so why won’t he tell him what’s bothering him?

 

“Well you’ve known him what? Two weeks? Give him time. I’m mean you’ve already let him into a big part of your life, not many people can do such a thing, especially with a lot of trust or the same connection you feel.”

 

“Maybe what’s bothering Arthur makes him vulnerable and wants to keep you behind his walls.”

 

Wow his mother was good. She could always see the other side of things.

 

“The way you say you two are though it won’t be long until he tells you. I think you might have found your soulmate.”

 

“ _Soulmate?_ ” Merlin scoffed. Arthur was very attractive; he’ll give her that. He was also arrogant and a prat, but he was also sweet and kind and they have really connected these past few weeks. But it’s Arthur, not soulmate material more like a fuck boy. Besides Merlin likes Gwaine clearly; _who is also a fuck boy_ , his brain reminded.

 

“Platonic soulmates is a thing.”

 

“But still, if anyone’s my soulmate it’s Gwaine.” He continued.

 

“Who’s this Gwaine?”

 

“Gwaine is the guy I like, he’s a med Student. Bit of a player but he was about to kiss me tonight if I didn’t throw up. Arthurs been trying to to help me attract his attention.”

 

“And is Arthur okay with this?”

 

“Of course why wouldn’t he?”

 

“Maybe he has feelings for you?”

 

“Arthur? Nooo he’s a player too, in fact I’m sure he’s off screwing some guy or girl right now.” He said bitterly. Knowing Arthur he probably was, not that Merlin cared or anything

 

“If you say so. All I’m saying is Arthur seems special I’d hold onto him and I look forward to meeting him Thursday.”

 

“Yeah.” Merlin yawned.

 

“Well anyway, let’s get you to bed mister. You have work in the morning.”

 

Merlin nodded. His mum was so kind. But she had no idea what she was talking about. Arthur and him? God she must be losing it. That would never work. Gwaine and him on the other hand, yes it would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my other updates! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think :)


End file.
